


In Recognition of Their Advancement in the Field of Sexual Intercourse

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Nobel Prize, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: Ah, the Nobel Banquet. The royalty, the fancy dresses, the expensive jewellery, quite a change of scenery for a physics professor. She would never have imagined she'd be here, but here she is. And to top it all off that author, the one who wrote all those "romance novels" she's been reading is here to collect his prize as well..
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	In Recognition of Their Advancement in the Field of Sexual Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[Nobel banquet] [Strangers to lovers] [Flirtation] [Slow burn] [Awkward] [Nerdy rambles] [Nervous rambles] [Awkward dirty talk] [Standing sex] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Cum on tits] partially [Public]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** Part insecure nerd, part absent minded professor and part swooning fan. She feels both intimidated and emboldened by the circumstances. During the course of the script she swings back and forth between newfound confidence and insecurity.

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Recommended SFX:**  
\- Kissing sounds  
\- Blowjob sounds

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Ballroom ambience  
\- Quiet night ambience  
\- Door closing  
\- Foot steps in hard shoes  
\- Clothes rustling/being taken off

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

You want to dance? With me?

No.. no, it's fine

...

Oh, my husband wouldn't mind. Mostly on account of him not being my husband any more

He's probably in France with his new wife right now

Tucking the step kids into bed or something

Either way, I couldn't waltz to save my life

...

 _[flattered]_ I can hear you're insisting Sir but damn it! I'm a doctor not a dancer!

That's a reference to, uhm ...Star Trek.. It's a show I used to watch as a kid

 _[embarrassed]_ I shouldn't expect you to know that because you're the *ahem* literature laureate

Which means you're one of the most cultured men on earth, and so, probably not keen on discussing corny sci-fi from the '60s

Sorry, I'm making a fool of myself

Forget this ever happened. Just .. go dance with the princess or something

...

You're, uhm, you're still talking to me?

Woah.. sorry. I'm not much of a socialite

Would you mind if we just press the reset button and start this conversation over?

...

Good. Thank you

Hi, pleased to meet you Sir, I am..

...

Oh.. that's unexpected

I didn't think you'd know my name

I thought people didn't really care about the physics laureates

Unless they're like, Stephen Hawking or something

Which evidently I'm not

I'm just another nameless dork in a lab-coat

Or, right now I guess I'm a nameless dork in a rented silk dress worth more than my apartment

But you know what I mean

It's not like being, you know.. *you*

Award winning romance author

That's what you're supposed to call it right? "Romance novels"?

"Erotica", maybe?

It's so great that you won a Nobel Prize

It's about time the academy recognized the genre

 _[embarrassed, nervous, lying]_ Not that I..uhm.. read those kinds of books myself. Gosh, no

But I hear your novels are great!

They're really sophisticated

 _[getting lost in thought]_ In a really... hot.. steamy.. kind of way

A-according to a friend of mine

Again, I wouldn't know

 _[abruptly]_ Sorry, I'm trailing off again

I was just gonna say, I didn't expect you to know who *I* was

_[awkward silence]_

So.. uhm.. how's your evening been so far?

...

Me? Oh, I'm having a wonderful time

I never thought I would enjoy this so much

I think I even skipped out of prom in high school

It's so strange thinking back on it

Who would have thought that kooky little girl would be the one to dine with royalty

 _[dreamy]_ Riding in limos, drinking champagne

Wearing a fancy evening gown from.. some luxury brand?

 _[slightly nervous]_ It's French I think, I can't remember

Should I know what brand I'm wearing? Is that expected of me?

I'm sorry.. I'm terrible at this high society thing

...

What I am *good* at? Uhm, particle physics I suppose

I don't usually like to brag but, you know.. _[proudly]_ Nobel Prize

So, I might not be a good dancer

But if you're looking for an expert on the movements of hadrons in the nuclei of noble gases, you're in luck

Just don't start me talking about it though, or we're gonna be here all night

...

You.. want to hear more about that?

Are you sure? I know is not exactly a sexy field of research

You know, like robotics or something

 _[excited]_ Or, actually, it's got pretty big implications for the standard model

And it gives us insight into the quantum properties of particles which could basically change how we look at the universe

So in that sense it's a lot sexier than you might think

 _[nervous]_ Depending on your definition of "sexy", of course

Sorry, am I rambling again?

I know I get that way when I'm talking to something sexy.. I mean *about* something sexy.. physics that is

Sorry, It's.. I think the heat is making me dizzy

These are sub-optimal conditions for lecturing

You think we could go outside, get some fresh air? Maybe?

Thank you, I think the balcony is this way

_[sigh]_

_[calm]_ Much better. Can't believe nobody's out here

This is so much nicer

The city looks beautiful at night. All covered in snow

 _[shiver]_ It's a little cold though

Come to think of it, that's probably why nobody's here

...

Oh, yeah, I'll take your jacket

If you think you can do without

That's much better, thank you

_[short pause]_

So.. uhm. I've got a confession to make

I said I hadn't read your books

Cause.. that didn't seem like something I was supposed to admit

Seems a little cliché for a woman my age, right?

Being into smutty romance novels

But.. I've actually read them

All of them

For the story, of course. And the themes and prose and you know, legitimate reasons

I mean, I wasn't going to at first but then a friend of mine called them "brilliant"

A "Jungian plunge into the postmodern human condition", or something like that

And then another friend called them "sexually gratuitous nonsense"

And so I wanted to see for myself

To settle the argument, of course

...

M-My favorite?

Oh, I don't know. The Long Slim Shadow maybe, I thought it was very.. thoughtfully written?

 _[excited]_ Field of Peaches too. Oh, and Dancing in Dew

I think my favorite part of that one was the internal monologue at the end 

You know, the one about the.. illusion of perception and.. other things

Why are you looking at me like that?

You don't believe me?

 _[embarrassed]_ Oh gosh, am I that transparent?

Okay, so, my actual favorite part was the one where they love on the fishing boat

And also the part where he was thinking about her while, uhm.. pleasuring himself

I liked the attention of detail of that chapter

Oh! And the dream sequence where she was with her secretary, you know, on the desk

...

The subtext? You're asking me for the subtext? Of *that* scene? I guess it was a commentary on.. human consciousness? Postmodernism?

Am I getting close?

Alright, I confess I don't have the slightest insight to offer

If a book is about anything bigger than molecule, I'm pretty much lost

 _[slightly embarrassed]_ I just.. It just kind of turned me on reading them

 _[sigh]_ Look, I've embarrassed myself enough

If you wanna go talk to somebody who better understands the finer point of your work that's.. that's fine

...

_{{ At this point she has become more at ease }}_

Wait, you're *not* judging me for that? You still wanna talk to me?

That's.. thank you. I always thought you literary type would be more.. I don't wanna say "pretentious" but

...

Hey! Those are your words, not mine _[giggle]_

You're so much more down to earth than what I imagined

Which.. is little surprising.. pleasantly surprising, I mean

_[short pause]_

_[dreamy]_ It.. feels so unreal meeting you in person

My friend was green with envy when she found out you were gonna be here

Truth be told I think she's a bit infatuated with you

 _[carefully flirtatious]_ I guess she's not the only one though, right?

You must get a lot of admirers

Not that I blame them. You're a good looking gentleman

I wouldn't have guess you were a day above 40

You look good in a tailcoat. And you know how to waltz

Women go crazy for that.. or, so I'm told

I'm sorry, I hope I'm not coming off as too.. as too forward

 _[apologetic]_ You know I'm not usually like this

I'm a boring old physicist

It's just all this glamour, the prizes, the royalty

I think it's getting a little to my head

I get a little weird, you know, when things are like this

Actually, I feel like I should maybe retire soon

Go back to my hotel room

It feels like I embarrass myself more the longer I stay

...

What?

Would I like to come to *your* hotel room instead?

Yeah.. yeah I'd like that. When we're done here

Actually, you know what. We don't have to wait for this to be over

We could go right away, if you want to

I've never been much for crowds anyway

And I'm sure your room is much better suited for.. discussing literature

 _[carefully suggestive]_ Or, you know.. other things

I think the exit's over there

If I can manage to make it that far

Why on earth did I have to wear high heels?

They're so uncomfortable I can barely take another step in them

Do you mind if I lean on you? Thanks, let's get out of..

 _[almost falling]_ Oh!

 _[Phew]_ , that was a close one

I didn't expect the floor to be so slippery

Thanks for catching me I'm.. I'm..

You can let go of me now.. if you want to.. not that *I* want you to.. I mean I..

_[kissing]_

Mmh, _[soft moan]_ mmh, no, no, it's alright

Actually.. I've been.. I've been waiting for that

_{{ They start making out, interweave dialog with kissing sounds and soft moans }}_ _{{ As things start to get more exciting, transition to barely held, muffled moans/whimpers and heavy breathing }}_

Oh.. your hands are a little cold

Mmh, oh my, you're eager

...

.. no no, I don't mind, but are you sure

 _[lowers voice]_ Are you sure we should be doing this here?

What if somebody comes out?

Do you really think it's a good idea to.. to move your hand down there

Pressing against my..

Oh god I can feel your fingers.. through my dress

It feels so..

 _[snaps out of it]_ No, no! we should *not* be doing this!

What if they've got laws against this in here?

What if they put us in jail for indecency or something

 _[moan]_ Oh dear lord!

You know what, I don't care. Keep.. keep touching me

I almost wish this dress wasn't so long

Would make it easier for you to..

Hey what are you doing? Getting down on your knees like that?

Sliding your hand up my leg

You're not going to..

Oh god that feels good

Oh christ..

 _[Talking to herself while being pleasured]_ This.. this is gonna leave a stain on my dress

I'll have to take it to the dry cleaner

Oh god, what if they notice

What if they notice what kind of stain it is.. can they even do that?

What if they ask me what .. _[moan]_

I'll worry about that later.. just.. oh that feels good

Keep doing that..

I think..

_{{ Improv for a moment longer, then.. }}_

Someone's coming

No, I said *someone's* coming

Hurry, get up

 _[failing to act normal]_ Wow, such a lovely view out here!

Shame there's nothing going on

Nope, nothing at all!

 _[to listener, quietly]_ Oh god that was close

No, I meant.. well, I guess it was close in that sense too

Oh goodness me, this is all very adventurous of us

But I think I'd prefer it if we went back to your room

 _[relieved sigh]_ Thanks

Come on

_{{ Scene changes. She starts out playful with a bit newfound confidence, but then gets slightly insecure again.  
The dirty talk is initially awkward, but she loosens up eventually }}_

_[between kisses]_ _[struggling]_ Mmh, why does the tailcoat need so layers of fabric.. it's unfair don't you think?

When all I have to do is just slip this strap down my shoulder.. and then this one.. et voilà

Now let me help you off with your pats

I'm feeling an increase of your mass down here.. that must be why my hand is suddenly gravitating towards it _[giggle]_

Hey, you knew what you were getting into, seducing a physicist

 _[seductively]_ Now.. _[between kisses]_ let me state this as clearly as I can.. without any subtext.. or metaphors..

.. I want you.. to take me to that bed

..lay me down on it.. and

...

What? You.. you want me to be more descriptive?

Oh, I can.. I can try

 _[a little uncomfortable, but also a little excited]_ Uhm.. I want you to take your stiff.. glistening manhood

And I want you to feel my.. uhm, my yearning.. heat? While it.. uh, yearns for you

Then I want you to spread my legs.. run your hand along my thigh and

And put your..

 _[getting more into it]_ Your cock into me

And fill me up with every inch of it

I want you to make me moan

Make me scream for more as I give myself over to you

Trembling with pleasure as you take me

 _[giggle]_ How am I doing? Not so bad eh?

Well then, what are you waiting for?

Oh.. you want to go right here? Standing up?

That's exciting

L-like this? Turn around? Alright

 _[a little nervous]_ This is.. passionate

Oh, careful there

No no, I'm good

It's just been a while since I.. _[moan as he enters]_

_{{ He starts going, slowly at first, eventually increasing the pace.  
Use written lines or make up your own, interweave with moans}}_

Oh yes, oh that's good

You're really.. getting in there

Oh keep moving like that

Wait.. you want me to.. lean forward a little?

Arch my.. ah yes.. that's better

Is it good for you too?.. good

Oh, oh yeah

Oh my.. you're going deep

Oh.. oh that, that feels so good

You.. you can go a little faster if you want to

_[He obliges, increasing the pace]_

Oh god.. oh god yes

You really know how to.. how to make me.. oh yeah

Keep going like that.. with your hands on my shoulders

It feels so good, the way.. the way you.. oh fuck!

Yes.. fuck me!

Don't stop.. this time.. don't stop until I

.. until I cum

Oh yes.. like that

_[improv to orgasm]_

Oh.. that.. _[phew]_.. my ex-husband never used to..

Sorry, I shouldn't be bringing up my ex-husband. Forget I said that

I.. _[kissing]_.. was it good for you too?

 _[giddy]_ I feel like I should.. reciprocate

Why don't you sit down on the bed, and let *me* go down on *you*

_{{ She goes down on him. A little awkwardly, not quite used to doing this._  
As he approaches climax though she starts to get comfortable with talking dirty.  
__Once he cums on her she is a little queasy about it, but keeps face }}_ _

There we go.. It feels almost as good in my hand as it did inside of me

Not quite.. almost _[giggle]_

Does it feel good when I stroke it like this?

Slowly.. up and down

What if I give it a little lick? Is that good?

I'll take that as a yes

Mmh, tastes a little salty

Let me put my lips around it

Take it all in

 _[while going down]_ Does this feel good for you.. I bet it does right?

.. It must be disappointing otherwise .. having to listen to all that talk about.. subatomic particles

.. all the quarks and.. and hadrons..

.. just to.. just to get a disappointing blowjob

.. I'm sorry, I'm ruining the mood again.. I'm just gonna.. keep doing this _[continues for a short while]_

Why are you tapping my shoulder

Oh, you're about to.. of course

You're thinking like.. in my mouth?

Oh, on my chest?

 _[getting into talking dirty again]_ Alright

You can.. you can cum on my chest

Would you like that?

To shoot your load all over my tits?

Seeing them all covered with your cum?

You want me to stroke your hard cock? Faster and faster, feeling it throbbing in my hand

Twitching as you cum for me

Shooting your big load of cum all over my tits

Oh yes, cum for me

 _[he orgasms]_ Oh, oooh, _[gasp]_ oh think I got a little on my chin

That's.. so warm

Oh my, that's a lot of ejaculate

I had forgotten how messy this was

Do you have a napkin or something?

...

Thank you

There we go

That was.. *phew* that was something else

After that they should give us the Nobel Prize for getting physical

 _[nervous again]_ Sorry, that's.. I should stop trying to be funny

_[short, awkward pause]_

I uhm.. I should, maybe get dressed and get back to my own room

That's why they call it a one night stand, right? _[nervous giggle]_ You do what you do and then you stand up and leave

...

What? Yeah.. yeah I could sure use a shower

Oh, you're thinking like, *your* shower? Don't you want to..

Oh, together. Yes. Of course

...

No, I'm not in a hurry

I was just thinking you wanted me out of here

But I could stay a little longer, if that's what you want

 _[sigh]_ This is all so new to me

This feeling of being on top of the world

Like I get one enchanted evening and then the spell breaks at midnight

It's.. don't get me wrong, it's wonderful

It just makes me nervous for some reason

I keep feeling like I shouldn't be here

...

I know that's not true, it's just.. it's the way things usually go

I didn't mean to be rude or anything.. if that's what you thought

Not saying you did, but it would have been natural to.. _[interrupted by a kiss]_

I, I guess not

I'm sorry, what was I talking about?

Showers. Right. Let's go.


End file.
